


Happy Birthday, Princess

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, I just woke up in this goofy mood, M/M, Smut, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: It's Steve's birthday. Fun things happen





	Happy Birthday, Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DignityofStarvingWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DignityofStarvingWolves/gifts).

> This is a gift for someone I haven't seen around for awhile and I figured everyone needs to know when they're missed, so... you're missed. :) 
> 
> All I can say is that I was in a mood when I wrote this. I hope you all get in a mood, too, because I had so much fun with this crazy little story.

Steve fumbles with his key in the door as his boyfriend presses against his back, kissing at the back of his neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Billy… I have to get the door open.”

“Come on… we can’t stand out here forever. And you apparently left the damn porch light on. If someone sees us…”

“I know… I know, but everyone… I mean nobody…” He turns around to face Billy. “As far as anyone knows, we’ve stayed out of each other’s way. They wouldn’t understand.”

Billy nips at Steve’s lower lip. “Wouldn’t understand that you’re gay?”

Steve smiles and presses close to him. “Wouldn’t understand that I’m gay for _you!_”

Billy pushes Steve against the door and kisses him, licking his way into his mouth for a moment before pulling back. “God, you taste so sweet. You think maybe we can tell the brats soon? I can’t handle sneaking around anymore.”

Steve moans as Billy presses his body closer once more. “Billy… let me open the door.” He turns and finally gets the key to turn just as Billy spins him around and kisses him again. 

Steve reaches behind him and opens the door, moaning as Billy moves him inside and kicks the door closed, the porch light softly illuminating the foyer. Steve gasps as Billy moves to latch onto his throat. “Oh God… God, I love it when you do that. Gonna mark me up, baby?”

Billy grins against Steve’s skin. “You know I love to see you wearing bruises that only I get to make. Shit, it’s so hard watching you during practice, seeing you in the shower and knowing that you’re mine and not being able to tell the world.”

Steve toes off his shoes and kicks them to the side. “But it’s summer so no more showers together.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m going to get you in the shower with me as much as I want. God… I got that lifeguard job and I’m going to take you apart after my shift in those showers.” Billy takes his shoes off as well and then reaches down to grip the backs of Steve’s thighs before hoisting him up. Steve wraps his legs around him. 

“Yeah? How are you going to do that, Hargrove?”

Billy grinds up against Steve, eliciting a strangled cry from the brunette. “You like that?”

“Yeah… Oh God, that’s good.” He starts moving against his lover, moaning as he feels Billy’s erection straining against the denim and pressing against his ass. 

“I’m gonna do that in the shower, too, but only after we use the fucking bench that’s in there. I’m going to bend you over and let you rest your arms and your pretty head on that bench so your ass is up in the air and then I’m going to eat that pretty hole up.”

Steve whimpers. “Yeah? Okay… yeah, that’s… shit, that’s good. What else?”

Billy chuckles. “God, you get off so bad on the dirty talk. That’s what I love about you.”

The movements stop and Steve looks at him. “Oh… sorry, it just caught me off guard. I thought you were saying… um… anyway.” He kisses Billy again. 

Billy pulls away. “Hey… listen to me. Ever since that night you saved my ass from my stupid drunk dad… Ever since you put him in his place and dragged me out of that house for the weekend while Max and Susan were gone so that he couldn’t focus all of that hatred on me…” He kisses Steve again. “Ever since you told me I was worth something and that you wanted to help. And then sitting with me and watching movies and cooking me some of the best meals I’ve ever had… Ever since then, I’ve been slowly falling in love with you.”

Steve strokes Billy’s hair, his legs still wrapped tight around the other boy’s waist. “You mean that? You love me?”

Billy holds him close. “Yeah, Harrington. I love the hell out of you. Is that… Is that okay?”

Steve leans down to capture Billy’s lips as the other boy still has him lifted up. He pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Billy’s. “Yeah, babe… that’s more than okay. I’ve been trying not to scare you away, but I love you, too. It’s just… I was so scared. After what happened before… and with my parents.”

Billy captures a tear with his thumb as it falls. “Please don’t cry. I’m never going to cheat on you or walk away from you. I know what I’ve got. I’m not so stupid that I won’t appreciate you. I’m so damn lucky…” 

“This is the best birthday ever.” Steve starts kissing him again. 

Billy kisses him for awhile and then pulls away. “Hey what… it’s your _birthday?_ Why didn’t you tell me? Shit… I guess that never came up, did it?” He laughs. 

“I guess there were other more interesting things _coming up._” Steve smiles. 

Billy groans. “Oh God, Steve, you need to up your game. That was seriously the lamest thing that’s ever come out of your mouth.” He kisses him again and then starts pulling off the brunette’s shirt. “Shit… so pretty.” He starts licking long stripes across Steve’s nipples and the other boy gasps and moans. 

“Billy please… I need you.” Steve starts pushing his body against Billy’s, making sure to grind his ass into Billy’s erection. “Come on… you know you want to be inside me. And I want it, too. I want to suck you in and I want you to hold me and tell me that you love me again.” 

Billy sets Steve down and pulls off his own shirt before unbuttoning his jeans and then he’s picking up Steve again so that he’s facing him once more with his legs locked around his hips. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, Steve. Anything at all, but damn…. I’m not spending another minute wasting time talking. I need to be inside of you.”

Steve moans low and soft. “I’m really looking forward to that. God… what you do to me.”

“You want to go to your bedroom or do you want me to fuck you right here?”

“Bedroom. Please baby… I need your mouth on me.” Billy smirks because for as much as Steve accuses him of talking dirty, Steve’s no slouch in that department. 

Billy reaches to undo Steve’s jeans and then his hand is in Steve’s jeans and wrapping around him. It only takes a few moments before Steve moans. “Shit… God I love how you do that to me. How you touch me like I’m something special.”

“You _are_ special. And I’m gonna take you apart and show you. You want that, princess? You want to finish in my mouth tonight instead or do you still want me inside of you?”

Steve whimpers. “Inside… please, Billy. Please… Please, baby, I need you inside of me.” 

Billy pulls Steve in for a rough kiss, tangling his hands in his hair. He turns and starts heading toward the stairs. When they get there, Steve gets to his feet again and Billy takes his hand. “Happy birthday, princess…” They somehow get up the stairs, stumbling a few times as they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Finally they make it to the bedroom and the door gets slammed closed as Steve attacks Billy with a ferocious kiss against the door. 

Downstairs, the living room light finally switches on. The group of people who had been shrouded in darkness stand in silence among the streamers and balloons. Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan, Nancy, Lucas, and Erica are all standing with their mouths hanging open. Max looks like she’s about to puke, as does Mike. El tilts her head, not really sure why they didn't follow the plan Dustin gave her. Will is smiling because he’s happy that Steve’s happy. Robin is holding a pillow to her face to muffle her snorts of laughter. 

Dustin is standing in front of the whole group, his hand on the light switch, staring at the place where Steve and Billy had just been making out. “Um… surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the angst. LOL


End file.
